<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiero Amarte Hoy by Plutowriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041688">Quiero Amarte Hoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutowriting/pseuds/Plutowriting'>Plutowriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Kinda, M/M, Post-Break Up, Smut, Top Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutowriting/pseuds/Plutowriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jaebeom has to drive down back to Los Angeles he gets stuck with the one person who he last expected, his ex. While his sad playlist plays in the background they revisit where they went wrong, what worked for them, and what was their downfall. Can this ride bring them closer together or further apart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB, mentions of jinyoung/yugyeom relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Believe: A Bambam Centric Fic and Art Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiero Amarte Hoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HI! I made a playlist to go along with this fic: </p>
<p>Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6iYZhaH1MOypZJTZmDx9UT?si=tD9m8LmzQe-aH32ImV_eCA</p>
<p>Apple: https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/hey-pluto/pl.u-JPAZZNmFm2PGgW</p>
<p>I recommend listening to the songs in order.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
<p>Prompt: bamabam and jaeb are exs who get trapped together and are forced to relive their best and worst moments together. Will it pull them closer together or draw them farther apart?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Outside- Zayn</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom tries to remember how he even got stuck in the car with his ex-boyfriend. He swears that Mark and Jackson were supposed to drive back with him before he got in the car and fell asleep in the front seat. After 25 minutes into the drive, he pretended to be asleep once he noticed BamBam humming along to Megan thee Stallion, trying to decide if he could handle opening the car door and rolling out of a moving vehicle. </span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>To mark: </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Why am I in a car with BamBam?!</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>He texted Mark once Bambam stopped for gas and got off to buy coffee at the connected convenience store, not even bothering to check if Jaebeom was awake and needed something. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How rude. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His phone vibrates with a new notification.</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Blame Yug and Jinyoung, they got into an argument when you fell asleep. </em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>What does that have to do with anything?</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Yug took off with Youngjae. YOU SHOULD THANK ME AT LEAST YOU’RE NOT STUCK WITH JINYOUNG MOPING ABOUT PERHAPS CANCELLING HIS WEDDING. </em>
    </b>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span>Jaebeom is about to respond when the driver's car door opens, hiding under his North Face fur print jacket he tries to stay as still as possible but it doesn't work. “I got you an americano, I don't know if you still drink it but thought it might help with the hangover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can do two things. Ignore what he heard and walk away to the nearest bus station or - “look I don’t want to be stuck here with you either but it is just a 6-hour car ride and I think we can do it.” BamBam suggests, and Jaebeom can do this, </span>
  <em>
    <span> it's been two years, get over yourself, </span>
  </em>
  <span> he can be civil. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom clears his throat, whispers a small thanks, and grabs the americano. He doesn't drink coffee anymore, but he doesn't know that. He places it in the cup holder and asks bam if he's still okay driving the 6 hours they have left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bam stares out the window, blowing on his cup of coffee, “I can go for another hour, so sleep if you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Drivers license - Olivia Rodrigo</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom stops the car in an abandoned lot, stops the wipes from their increasing rate, and turns the heat a bit more to warm up the cold atmosphere. Bambam stirs awake, “why did you stop the car?” he asks groggily. Trying to hide away in the dark gray fleece blanket that he took out of his black leather </span>
  <a href="https://us.louisvuitton.com/eng-us/products/keepall-bandouliere-45-monogram-empreinte-nvprod2450190v">
    <span>Louis Vuitton hand luggage </span>
  </a>
  <span>when he woke up Jaebeom to switch seats. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's been raining too hard to even see the roads ahead,” Jaebeom answers as he makes sure that the car is locked and starts putting his seat back, “when did you get your license?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There's no service here,” BamBam ignores the question trying to call someone on the phone. “Are you sure you can't drive further? We can probably find a hotel so we can just sleep and start again tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would you ask that? Is none of your concern when he got his license. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clearing his throat he replies. “If I'm correct it will just be woods for another hour or so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bambam lets out a groan and mumbles something under his breath, Jaebeom bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying something dumb that can make this situation even more unbearable than it already is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pinging sound against the windshield gets louder, and he can only hear the ringing sound that's coming from BamBam’s phone. “Hyung?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Jaebeom subconsciously answers. But Bambam doesn't answer, and as he turns his head to the passenger he notices that he's on the phone.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, I'm not sure we are exactly. It looks like an abandoned place - Hyung!- I don’t think there’s a killer here-'' He</span>
  </em>
  <span> hears Bambam go on as he wonders how long this storm will go on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Pluto Projector- Rex Orange County</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom tries to think of anything but the person next to him, he tries to list off things that he needs to do before flying back to New York City, he tries to think about the projects he has and which one needs his utmost attention first… but it’s not working. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been two years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two years since he was this close to him, two years of radio silence, two years of living in two different cities. Two years. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were times in which he imagined bumping into him in the streets or getting stuck in a fancy elevator that leads to the presidential suite at the Paradise hotel. The one that Jaebeom had told BamBam that it would be smart to put an emergency staircase just in case the elevator stops working. He wants to ask if Bambam ever did the change on the blueprint, he searched for it himself but the website didn’t show the floor plans. How can a person get out when the power goes out? He heard from Mark that Bam was living in the suite after it was built and the only thing that Jaebeom could think about was the two of them getting stuck in the elevator and fighting about how BamBam forgot to put an emergency staircase on the blueprint, but he knows that Namjoon would have found that flaw and fix it himself. Perhaps he can call him and ask if there was ever an emergency staircase out there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that’s none of his business. His business is taking care of his company and worrying about what colors to mail GiGi Hadid for the nursery of her new baby. Perhaps it could be a melon or a ginger orange that could look beautiful when the sunrise or sunset illuminates the room. He pulls out his phone to make a note to tell his assistant to send some orange options for the Hadid-Malik nursery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jackson Hyung said that they found a hotel before the exit that we took, they’re going to meet us here in the morning,” BamBam tells him, taking him out from his inner dialogue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Jaebeom checks the clock on the panel of the rented Mercedes G Wagon seeing how he’s going to be stuck with Bambam for another 4 hours until it’s sunrise. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can do this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s quiet only the pitter platter and the soft voices from the stereo fill up the car. Jaebeom doesn’t know what to do with this awkward silence that has him not knowing what to say. He distracts himself with his phone going to his Apple Books app and tries to read his current book by one of his favorite authors called “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pluto is Calling” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard that Mi-Joo gave birth. Congratulations.” BamBam breaks the silence, his eyes never leaving the lit-up screen of his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks?” Jaebeom questions. This is the first time someone has congratulated him on his best friend giving birth. “Even though I’m not -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought you wouldn’t come since shouldn’t you be taking care of your newborn?” Bam questioned, his tone coming out as if he was annoyed by just asking this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom shifts his body towards the passenger. “I’m sure her boyfriend is helping her out with </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>child.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bam eyebrows draw in together, his mouth agape, looking like he was taken by surprise..”The rumor was that you were a dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah. </span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaebeom remembers how last year he was two seconds from becoming a father but then Mi-Joo met Seon-Gyeom before they even got the chance to book the appointment for the fertility doctor. “You always used to jump to conclusions. Perhaps ask before assuming something.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom knew just how to push BamBam’s buttons, but he's regretting even allowing those words to come out of his mouth as he sees Bam clenched his jaw, and through his teeth, he bites back. “Says the person who assumed that I was cheating on them whenever I came home late.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have thought that if you had cared enough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet you were the one cheating on me. How funny” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah how funny.</span>
  </em>
  <span> One of the problems that led to their breakup was them standing their ground and not stopping to think before they spoke up. “You want to hear how I got fucked by someone on our anniversary?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom knows. He knows how to push BamBam to the point where he looks like he’s planning his murder, and BamBam is no different. They have hurt each other with their words too many times to count as if they were trying to win a race. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoever fuck you on our anniversary, would never compare to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did enough to make me forget about you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BamBam laughs. “If I wanted too you would be sucking my cock right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom won’t deny how badly he misses BamBam cock, but he's not going to admit that. Instead he does something that he had wanted to do since he saw BamBam two days ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stops gripping the wheel and shifts enough to grab Bam’s jaw turning it towards him and close so close to his face that he can feel BamBam’s breath on his cheek. “If I wanted too, you would be begging me to ride you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Cigarettes- offonoff</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom met BamBam through work, he was supposed to do all the interior designs on his hotel renovations, but somehow in the midst of plans and color scheme he found himself on his knees on their third meeting just sucking the cock of one of the richest men in Asia under 30. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I would have done it again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss is anything but raw need, the force of their teeth clanking against each other would make someone believe that this was their first kiss, it was messy, needy, fast and rough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was as if their inner anger against each other just wanted to explode in a different way than an argument. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom notices how strong Bam has gotten within the two years that he last seen him, maneuvering him into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's a rush mess of hands everywhere and trying to take each other's clothes off, Bam bites Jaebeom’s chin. “Still a slut for my cock.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Always.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Always. That will never change. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaebeom grinds against him. “Shut up and fuck me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom can hear those soft words of </span>
  <em>
    <span>cigarette</span>
  </em>
  <span> play through the speaker as he lifts himself up in order to push his pants and boxers down in one movement as Bambam lifts his hips up in order to push down his pants to his ankles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a miracle Jaebeom only hits his back with the handlebar once and his head twice, but he doesn’t care as he goes back to Bam’s lap, intertwining his arms on his neck, bringing their lips together, he swears he hears a thunder strike near them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything is rushed. Bambam inserts his fingers one by one letting Jaebeom get used to the stretch but he’s needy and wants more, he misses this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He misses BamBam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom fucks himself on BamBam fingers, but it stops once Bam knows that he’s ready for his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bam rolls a condom on, slicks it with lube, and Jaebeom guides himself down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>La canción- bad bunny ft. J.balvin </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is not them getting back together, this is not them forgiving each other for what happened in the past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is not making love</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is not making love</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is not making love</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom wants his heart to stop beating fast when Bam slams his hips upwards, he just wants one last time with him and he will be okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He starts matching fucking himself fast and rough, BamBam matching his rhythm that he has to hold the handlebar located on the dashboard, the angle is just too good Bam’s cock hitting the right spot making him groan and moan. God, he missed this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nobody could fuck him as BamBam does, nobody knows how much Jaebeom loves when Bam pulls his hair back and starts leaving bites on his neck as he slams his hips so hard as to leave a reminder on who fuck him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, this is how I like seeing you, being a mess on my cock.” Bam whispers in his ear and he gets a hold of Jaebeom's leaking cock and starts jerking him off as fucks into Jaebeom mercilessly. “Fucking beautiful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Jaebeom comes he lets out a secret he kept since the day he left. “I never cheated on you, I couldn’t -.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BamBam buries his head on the crook of Jaebeom's neck. Continuing to fuck him through their orgasms as Jaebeom continues to confess. “Sometimes I wish I did it but I couldn’t - god Bam - how could I when I just wanted you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Breathe- Little Mix </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ever stop loving me?” Jaebeom is laying on top of his chest and feels his body shake as he hears the question coming from BamBam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They moved to the back of the car, only bothering to put their boxers on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never stop.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom never stopped loving BamBam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even when he decided that it was time to walk away from what they had, he was certain that it was the best decision that he could have made. At the time he didn’t see them getting better, but he saw them getting worse - there was not one day in which they would end up fighting or one of them avoiding coming home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The apartment was left empty with a lonely used mug on the sink and the food cold on the stove. There were days in which both of them wouldn’t even talk to one another, other times they would brush against each other knowing how it would set them off into only them ending up in bed taking their anger out on each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom learned that whatever they had wasn’t healthy, it wasn’t a fairytale that many people thought they had once been at the beginning but it was them turning into strangers in front of his eyes. He would find himself drinking more at a friend’s house or crashing at Jinyoung or his office to avoid getting into another argument with BamBam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bambam runs his hands over Jaebeom’s scalp. Asking the one question that Jaebeom can’t seem to have found an answer to. “Where did we go wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to say everything, because we had some really good days, but we fucked up somewhere along the line.” He feels his throat tried to close up as he answers</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we were going to get married.” Bam quietly says. “It’s funny how the one couple I thought that never was going to get married is actually about to become husbands in less than two days but for us. I thought we were forever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom holds BamBam hand tight. “I couldn’t stop imagining that it could have been our wedding if everything had worked out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you walk away then?” He sounds so broken, and it makes Jaebeom’s heart break even more after all these years. “You said that you would never leave me and yet you lied to me and walked away.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Because I was selfish. Because I didn’t want to fight anymore. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I was selfish and angry, I didn’t think you would believe me if I told you the truth.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I love you- Billie Ellish </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom remembers when BamBam comforted him about the cheating. It was the turning point of their relationship, it was the day Jaebeom walked away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he did. He wished he was that easy. He wished he was that weak that he would have said yes to Wonho when he found him upset at his office and offered Jaebeom a place to crash and if he wanted more Wonho would give it to him if Jaebeom desired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wished he said yes and perhaps that would hurt less than seeing the person that he loved the most believed others than him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Bam whispers as he brushes off Jaebeom tears, “I’m so sorry.” he says again as he kisses his cheek gently</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom encircles his arms around BamBam’s neck, hugs him hard, and places his head on the dip of his neck and collarbone. Bam continues to give kisses on his head repeating saying sorry as if it was his mantra </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed this, missed being in his arms, having him kiss his forehead, his cheeks, he missed him feeling his lips against his, the slow draw of their lips just meeting the softness that Bam used to kiss him like as if time had stopped and the only thing that matter was just kissing Jaebeom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed feeling the way Bam would bite his bottom lip, and stop to look at him as if he’s trying to decide what to do next, how to make Jaebeom a mess of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom grabs the back of Bam’s head to bring him in again, his heart starts beating hard again, wanting more, expecting more, needing more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but moan at how Bam brushed his tongue on the roof of his mouth, how he would let his tongue entangle his to only pull and make Jaebeom weak at his knees. Bam knew exactly what to do to make Jaebeom wanting more, knowing how much pressure to put as one hand pulls Jabeom’s hair and the other travels underneath his white shirt to pull and twist at his sensitive left nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jabeom can feel Bam hardening on the back of his left thigh, he doesn’t want to stop kissing him, he doesn’t want this to stop, his right-hand travels down to Bambam’s groin to palm the growing cock over his boxers feeling Bam give a tiny thrust into it. He feels Bam’s hand travel to his other nipple to tug and twist, making Jaebeom moan, and whine into the kiss, palming his hand harder into Bam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bam slowly breaks the kiss with a peck, his hand leaves Jaebeom’s nipple to travel down to his body until he is cupping Jaebeom’s hard on. “I fucking want you so bad.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jabeom can't help but moan. He wants this again no matter what will happen after the car ride. He doesn’t care if he gets hurt again. The only thing he can think of is to be full of Bambam again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to make this last, if it’s the last time he will do this he wants to remember everything from Bam and keep it locked into his mind and heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>River Road- Zayn</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom is thankful for the spacious backseat that allows them to discard their boxers without hitting their heads. He finds himself fully on BamBam’s lap, he kisses BamBam with vigor, he doesn’t want to wake up from this dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BamBam’s delicate hands take their time traveling to his ass, it makes Jaebeom remembered when they fuck for the first time in a bed and not on Bam oak desk, the first time Bambam took his time exploring every little part of him that would make him whine, moan, and beg for him to finally fuck him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he knows this is different, this is not them taking their time re-learning every spot of their bodies, leaving marks as new moles creating a path that made them declare their love, this is not them making each other whine and moan with the promise of new love, of a tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was them not knowing what’s going to happen next, the way that BamBam takes his time opening him up again, and telling Jaebeom to not stop looking at him, how he digs his fingers into his waist to stop him from grinding against his stomach, is not like the first time they made love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom wishes he could record this, wishes to keep this forever, how BamBam knows every aspect of his body is like those two missing years didn’t matter, knows when he’s ready without Jaebeom even saying a word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bam guides Jaebeom slowly into his cock, he buries his head on the dip of Jaebeom’s neck, as his hands slide up and down Jaebeom’s back, he feels him bite and leave wet kisses on his neck as Jabeom slowly starts rocking back and forth, he groans as Bambam pulls his hair back to breathe in each others mouth and pull him into a kiss as Jaebeom continues to fuck himself on BamBam’s cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They whisper to each other words that they are afraid to say aloud. “You’re so beautiful like this.” BamBam’s hoarse voice tells him as Jaebeom takes his time to get them to their climax. He doesn’t want this to end, he wants to continue to do this even when the sun comes up, he wants to be marked up with every bite that Bam gives him as he sinks himself onto his cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This feels right, but Jaebeom knows it’s not. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You can't fix any problems like this. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>BamBam manhandles him onto his back, not breaking any contact with him, “I don’t want this to end either.” he moans, as he starts rocking into Jaebeom slower and deeper making him whine and groan as his prostate is hit time and time again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is so gone, not even realizing what he was saying aloud anymore, he just wanted to be full with his cock. Jaebeom is close, his cock leaking untouched in between them, he wraps his legs so tight over BamBam’s waist in order to get closer than they already were, his nails would dig into his back as BamBam would slam his hips into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BamBam’s hand travels between them, but Jaebeom stops him. “Wanna co- come just like th-this p-p-please Bam.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel Bam’s fingers bruising his waist and upper thigh as he speeds up his pace whispering into Jaebeom's ear sweet nothings, over and over again. He knows BamBam is close as his pace starts getting sloppy as he clenches on his cock, Bam brings his face closer to him, their nose brushing against each other, and he can’t help but feel his heart skip a beat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to say I love you, I want you, please don’t leave me, but instead, he just kisses BamBam as both of them orgasm. He feels his insides be filled with BamBam cum and he kisses him harder because this is it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Love you goodbye - One Direction</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bam continues to slowly fuck into him, breaking their kiss, he feels a tear fall into his cheek, he grabs Bam from the neck to bring him down for another kiss, because if they stay like this for a bit, his heart won’t break again and he can hope that this won't be the last time that they can be together, that this is not the goodbye that they never said to each other, that this is not it for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to believe that once they get to Los Angeles that this won’t stop, he wants to be able to hold BamBam’s hand on the streets, wants to show him the houses that his company has worked on, wants to take him to the hotels that he did work on and said that none of them compare to Paradise, he wants to kiss him slowly in bed taking their time to relearn each other knowing that they have all day to waste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom just wants another chance to make things work, to make things last. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are awakened by a few taps on the window, and a flash going off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom doesn’t remember falling asleep cock warming BamBam, he’s so sensitive as they stir awake, Bam gently removing his cock from him, he wants to whine with the feeling of emptiness but there’s no time to react when their friends are outside taking pictures of their moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>San Francisco- Niall Horan</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom always used to say that BamBam was his prince charming, he was the one that made him believe that getting married was worth it, that perhaps having cats and kids running around was a dream that seemed possible. The possibilities of them being together, traveling, having a family, being that couple that everyone would look surprised not believing that they are still together. He believed they could be that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But their relationship started as if it was the gun going off during a marathon, and they just kept running with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Along the path of running the course, they kept stopping at different points, their communication wasn't the best but when they were in bed it was as if they were meant to be with each other, it felt like everything was right in their world, but the race still kept going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they will fight, and push each other buttons to the point where they would hurt each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there were also good days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Days where they would stay until the morning talking about their families and plan out their future. There were those days in which they would surprise each other at their offices unannounced just to make their days better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started taking trips when they started fighting, and it used to bring them back to the point in which they both would fall in love again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In their five-month-old relationship, there were many ups and downs and somehow along the way it just stops working out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bam would miss dinners, he would be more concerned about the growth of his hotels than the relationship itself, and Jaebeom would submerge himself in expanding his business overseas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I love it- GOT7 </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was also the problem of other people getting involved in their race, perhaps their lonely nights took them to others who would listen to their side of the story on who was wrong or who was right, Jinyoung always told him to stop taking his problems to other peoples plate, because “you never know who is wishing on your downfall.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Jaebeom never listened, and neither did BamBam. They tried to believe that they were only trying to guide them to better days not breaking them apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BamBam grabs his hand as Yugyeom starts saying his vows, he doesn’t know what is in store for them in the future or if they even have a future, to begin with, but as he squeezes his hand back, this is what matters right now. The tiny hope that hangs in the air of what happens next, and if they can try running together again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wants to believe that perhaps they can both cross the finish line together instead of fighting who deserves to win like they did two years ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Don’t wanna know- JJP </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaebeom doesn’t believe in fairytales anymore, he stops drinking coffee after moving to New York City. He takes spinning classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loves getting his everything bagel toasted and with turkey bacon, egg, and cheese at a deli a block away from him. He learned that there’s a central jersey due to one of his employees giving him an excellent presentation when he didn’t want to go home and cry because he felt lonely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s an interior designer for the rich and famous, he has made out with Bella Hadid twice and with Harry styles three times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet Bambam crosses his mind once a day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The party is going in full swing. Jinyoung is dancing with Yugyeom’s mom and vice versa when Jaebeom is brought back to reality as Bam hands him a flute of champagne. “To us?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To us, and the present,” Jaebeom says, as they clink their flutes together. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>